


OBSN (A Fan Made RWBY Prequel)

by BBWritesmuchstuff



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBWritesmuchstuff/pseuds/BBWritesmuchstuff
Summary: While almost nothing was around before Ozmas, he wasn’t always connected to Ozpin. Join a young Ozpin and his team, OBSN, as they try to become hunters and huntresses (and just to not die on some days). His team promised to be with him as long as they could, but with the dangers of the Grimm and Salem, how long will that be?
Relationships: Ozpin (RWBY) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	OBSN (A Fan Made RWBY Prequel)

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this with several characters that won’t show up until much later since we’re starting with Ozpin’s school days and not him as headmaster. They will appear, just be patient. Go easy on lore knit picks. As far as I could find, there wasn’t much on Ozpin’s early life, so I’m making stuff up as I go. (Before someone points it out, I’m talking before Ozma came into the picture since, like Oscar, Ozpin had a life before the body sharing thing. We know lots about Ozma but not much about just Ozpin.)

Belora sighed as she looked up at the school building. Beacon was huge. She’d never seen a building that big. Okay, so how am I supposed to find my headmaster in all this nonsense? It was crowded, loud, and Rhiannon was getting fussy in her container. Belora didn’t blame her. She was getting jostled by passerby’s and since they’d never left the countryside before, Rhiannon wasn’t used to the noise of so many people. Belora ducked and pushed her way towards the building only to get shoved over when she tried to squeeze past a group of boys. 

“Watch it!” The one who shoved her away snapped. Rhiannon made a cry of alarm as her carrier suddenly hit the ground then whimpered, smelling the blood from Belora’s now scraped knee. Belora glared at the group and was about to say something when a girl with bright red hair came rushing up. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, hurriedly pulling Belora to her feet. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Belora said. She picked up Rhiannon’s carrier and checked the creature for injuries. She was okay. Just alarmed. Belora relaxed some of the tension in her shoulders. 

“I’m Sarah! And you are?” The red head spoke. Belora’s attention was drawn away from Rhiannon and back to Sarah. 

“Oh, my name is Belora Walsh. Nice to meet you, but I really do need to go.” Belora smiles at Sarah as she went around her. Sarah didn’t seem to notice Belora’s haste and followed her. 

“Where ya goin?” Sarah asked. Belora spared Sarah a glance but didn’t slow her pace. 

“I need to find the headmaster. I have something to show him.” Belora answered. Sarah’s eyes were drawn back to the carrier Belora had. 

“Sooooo, what is it?” Sarah leaned closer to the carrier as though she would be able to see through the holes while walking. Belora frowned and drew the carrier up to her chest. 

“Rhiannon.” Belora responded. Sarah looked confused, but Belora didn’t explain any further. 

In a building as big as Beacon, Belora figured it’d be more difficult to find the headmaster’s office. All it took was some wandering to find the elevator to Beacon Tower. However, Belora had lost Sarah somewhere along the way. Rhiannon chirped as they got into the elevator and did so once again as it started to move. 

“Shhh... It’s okay, Rhiannon. We’re just going to see John.” Belora cooed at the creature in the carrier. John Weston was the current headmaster at Beacon and he along with Belora’s mother have been working on a project that will hopefully help against the Grimm. Belora’s year at Beacon was going to be the first ‘field test’ for lack of a better term. 

“Belora!” John exclaimed happily as soon as the doors opened enough for him to see her. Belora stepped out of the elevator only to be met with a crushing hug. She struggled not to drop Rhiannon’s carrier on reflex to the pressure on her arms. John let her go with a wide smile on his face. Belora gave a small smile. 

“I brought Rhiannon.” She said. John looked confused until Belora held up the carrier. She walked past him and put her carrier on the desk. John, despite being the one who asked to see Rhiannon, completely disregarded her for now. 

“How’s your mother, dear?” John asked. 

“She’s fine. We did what you asked. Here.” Belora tossed a letter at him and opened Rhiannon’s carrier. She gratefully waddled our onto the desk and stretched. Rhiannon was a very round lizard looking creature though she was the size of a pug. Smooth, soft scales covered her body. Even the pads of her feet and on her short, stubby toes were soft. All around, Rhiannon was the antithesis of looking threatening. John was silent while looking at her. Rhiannon stared at him with large brown eyes before her expression changed to a defensive glare. 

“WEEEEHHHH!!!” Rhiannon screeched at John, abruptly deciding she didn’t like the man. Belora and John both jumped at the sound. Belora had only ever heard Rhiannon make that sound at Grimm. She’s never reacted this negatively to a person before. Belora scooped up Rhiannon and cuddled her till her screeching had calmed to a quiet hissing. 

“That’s not what I asked for.” John’s time had changed drastically. His expressions as blank. His gaze never left Rhiannon as he spoke. “I asked for a animal that can help Hunters in the field. Not an aggressive, fat lizard.” 

“She does help. She’s an animal, not a machine.” Belora snapped. “You can’t expect her to like everyone.” 

“What does it even do, Belora?!” John shouted in frustration. He’d waited for years for Belora’s mother to get this little project to her standards and what he got was a glorified lizard. 

“WEEEEEEHHHHH!!!!!!” Rhiannon resumed her screeching in response to John yelling. Belora sighed. 

“You’ll see at initiation.” Belora said and walked out the door. She didn’t bother putting Rhiannon back in the carrier or even grabbing it on the way out. She would go get it later after she had settled Rhiannon into somewhere safe so she wouldn’t scream at John. 

“What was that about?” Belora asked Rhiannon as the elevator went back down. The reptile just looked at her and wagged her chubby tail like nothing was wrong. Well, that didn’t go well.... Belora thought. She didn’t get it. Sure, John had a few fits if things didn’t go his way, but he’d never been so violent that he should get that sort of reaction from Rhiannon. 

“There you are!!” Sarah exclaimed, “I thought you were lost or something.” 

Belora smiled despite herself. As awful as that meeting had gone, it’s nice to see a friendly face. Even though Sarah was likely like that to everyone. 

“You were the lost one, Sarah. I had a meeting, sorry.” Belora said. Sarah only then seemed to notice Rhiannon. 

“Oh. My. Gods.” Sarah squealed, “What is that?! It’s sooooo CUTE!!” 

“This is Rhiannon.” Belora told her. Sarah came up and bent down to Rhiannon’s level. Rhiannon seemed delighted to see Sarah. She wagged her tail rapidly and tried to get to her, purring and cooing the whole time. 

“Do you want to hold her? She seems to like you.” Belora asked and smiled as Sarah’s eyes lit up. 

“OH PLEASE YES!!!” Sarah clapped and made grabby hands at Rhiannon. Belora handed Rhiannon to Sarah and showed her how to hold the reptile. Sarah gushed about Rhiannon as they walked through the halls toward the amphitheater. Rhiannon was more than happy for the attention. She was content to be squished and pet until they had to go into the amphitheater. 

“Here, you should probably take her back. She’ll probably be more comfortable with you in this crowd.” Sarah said and handed Rhiannon back to Belora. 

“Thank you.” Belora said. Rhiannon just kept her tail wagging during the exchange. The amphitheater was more crowded than expected especially given how dangerous this specific profession is. Rhiannon didn’t seem to have any negative reactions to anyone else in the room. She was happy and welcomed all the attention given to her from several people who wanted to see the cute creature closer. This made her behavior towards John even stranger. 

“Welcome to Beacon Academy, students. My name is John Weston. I will be your headmaster ——“ As John started his speech, Rhiannon made a low hiss and huddled closer to Belora. Belora looked at Rhiannon. She was defensive and looked like she was ready to attack the man, not that she had any teeth to do so.... 

“What’s wrong with Rhiannon?” Sarah asked. Belora shrugged. 

“Not a clue.” She said. The speech came to a close and the students were herded into the ballroom to set up a sleeping situation. Rhiannon relaxed as soon as John was no longer in the room with them. Sarah went off to talk to a group of friends which left Belora and Rhiannon to themselves. Belora picked up Rhiannon and made her look at Belora. 

“What is up with you? Why do you hate John? You’re being so weird.” Belora questioned Rhiannon. Rhiannon just wagged herself. 

“Brrrrrow.” Rhiannon chirped, not looking like she had a care in the world. Belora sighed. What she expecting? For Rhiannon to suddenly learn English and answer her questions? No, that was ridiculous. Rhiannon’s attention seemed to be drawn elsewhere. Belora followed Rhiannon’s gaze. She briefly made eye contact with a boy with white hair before he quickly looked back down at his book. It occurred to her that he was close enough to her that he could likely hear her one sided conversation with Rhiannon. That must be what the strange look was for. Rhiannon started wiggling herself again, happy to be noticed by a new person. Belora had to repeatedly put Rhiannon back on her lap as the reptile tried to go to the boy who was just looking at her. Eventually, Belora’s grip slipped long enough for Rhiannon to get out and waddle run to her new ‘friend’. 

“Rhiannon!” Belora hissed, trying to scold her while also trying to not disturb those already sleeping. She got up and went after Rhiannon. Belora didn’t get there before Rhiannon plopped herself onto the boy’s book, getting his attention. He didn’t seem annoyed, more startled than anything else. He put a bookmark in his book and pat Rhiannon on the head carefully. Rhiannon rubbed her face on his hand and purred along with other happy noises. 

“I’m sorry. I can take her back if she’s bugging you. She just really likes people.” Belora sighed. She knelt down next to Rhiannon and waited for her to stop being an adorable attention whore. Not that that was likely to ever happen permanently, but she at least has times of contentment where she doesn’t feel the need to bother every new person. 

“She’s fine.” The boy gave a timid smile. “What’s her name?” 

“Rhiannon.” 

“But of a complicated name for a lizard...” He said. 

“She’s not a lizard, exactly.” Belora said. She continued after seeing the confusion on his face. “Mom calls them bleptiles.” 

“Pfft- Sorry, that’s just a silly name. Why does she call them that?” He covered his mouth like it would physically stop him from laughing. Belora smiled then reached out to Rhiannon’s face. She squished Rhiannon causing Rhiannon to stick out her tongue with an audible ‘blep’ noise. The boy who in front of her burst out laughing. Belora jumped a bit but smiled. She glanced around to see if the outburst had woken anyone up. It made a few stir but no one woke up and glared. 

“By the way, what is your name? Sorry, I just realized we had this whole conversation and we hadn’t introduced ourselves.” The boy held out his hand for a handshake. “My name is Ozpin.” 

“I’m Belora. Nice to meet you.” Belora took Ozpin up on his handshake. There was a brief, mildly awkward silence before Belora got up. “I’m going to take Rhiannon and go to bed. Goodnight, Ozpin.” 

Rhiannon protested as Belora picked her up. Rhiannon grumbled and whined over the separation of her and her new person. 

“Oh, hush, you.” Belora shhed the small creature. They settled down for the night, wrapping up in the blanket and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
